Everything Has Changed
by c0c0cat
Summary: Its been 8 years since Amy Rose has been missing. 8 years since he realized he was in love. 8 years of searching for her, but hes always come up empty handed. But, when Eggman does a smart thing for once and makes an almost fool proof plan, it'll require Sonic to save the day, with the help of a...G.U.N agent? Rated M because I'm paranoid. SonxAmy
1. Chapter 1: How it Began:Part 1

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This is my first fan fiction ever, and I was pretty nervous to upload this! You can do flames if you want, but, it won't affect me too much. Anyway! Hope you all enjoy and make sure to leave some reviews down below! And now, the moment you've been waiting for! *drum roll***

 **Disclaimer! I don't not own any sonic characters or anything besides the plot of the story! *mumbles* Sadly..  
**

 **Well, onto the story then! Remember, R &R**

It was a normal day. Another day. Another boring, lifeless day. After 8 years, you'd think he'd change his routine up a bit. But again, another boring day. Same routine, same heartache, same emptiness that had been there since that fateful day.

…

 _The gang and I were running around near Never Lake, where Amy and I first met. It was Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cream and I, so the usual. Tails was working on a new plane, and Cream was watching, trying to 'help' him. In all honesty, it looked like Tails was more distracted by Creams presence than actually working. I still couldn't believe Cream hadn't noticed Tails crush on her. Anyone with an eye could see it, plain as day. I didn't think it would last long though, saying as Cream is 9 and Tails 8, both knowing nothing much when it came to love. 'Maybe it's just a phase' I thought, looking at the two. Deep down though, I knew better. I knew that the two were inseparable._

 _I then switched my focus onto Rouge and Knuckles. Rouge, being her flirty self as always, was_

 _Casually making Knuckles red in the face. More red than thought possible. Maybe a few shades lighter than his fur. He mumbled something incoherently and sighed. Rouge just smiled and winked at him, chuckling._

 _I chuckled myself at the two. They were the more obvious pair. Finally, I turned my attention to something important: Amy. I smiled softly to myself, just thinking about her. Her rare, soft pink fur that always seemed to glow, even in the dead of night when I would see her, running by her window. The way her deep jade eyes poured into my soul whenever we made eye contact gave me shivers up my spine. If I looked too long, I think I could drown in them. Her hair was cut short, barely reaching her shoulders. Her hair, fur, and her whole body smelled of strawberries. I don't know how it's possible, but even if she doesn't shower for a few days, her strawberry scent still remains. And her laugh…oh her beautiful laugh. It sounds like the most beautiful thing in the world. All of her, every inch, I loved. Every curve, every edge she had, all her quirks and perks. To me, she was perfect. She was sitting by lake, watching the sun slowly go down. I walked over slowly and joined her, watching the pink and blue sky. I guess she didn't notice me, so I quietly whispered, "Beautiful, isn't it?" She looked over and nodded, grinning softly. "I like to come down here a lot. It helps me think." She said. "What do you like to think about?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head. "You couldn't handle what I think about. 10 minutes in, explaining, and I think your head would explode." I chuckled in response, "Fair enough." I said._

 _As we watched the sunset, I could see her start to bit her lip, her eyes occasionally darting to me. "Ames, is there something wrong?" I asked concerned. "Sonic…" she sighed and sounded like she was forcing it out. "What is this?" she asked finally. I was puzzled, not knowing what she meant. "What is what?" I asked. "Us. What are we? You run away from me one minute, then sit and watch a sunset with me the next. It's just all so confusing! I can't figure out if you like me, or if you're annoyed with me." She said, turning to face me. Right then, I could feel myself freeze up. How old were we? Close to the same age. Did I want a relationship? Heck no! I didn't want to be tied down forever, always being expected of one thing and then another. I didn't want a full time commitment, so I told her this. "Look, Ames. You're an awesome, beautiful girl. But, I don't really think I'm ready to be in a commitment. I don't want to be tied down; I don't want to be called someone's. I'm sorry Ames, but we're just friends, casually watching a sunset together." I finished. I could see hurt and pain flash across her eyes, but instead of doing anything, she just nodded._

" _Well, it's getting late. I should probably head back, hit the hay." She said quickly, running away. "Bye Sonic!" she yelled, before sprinting off. In my own disappointment, all I could say, was, "Bye, Ames." I turned around to the rest of my friends, seeing them all staring at me. "So…I'm going to go now…" I said awkwardly, running away my fastest, towards home._

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know how I did, if I made any mistakes and I really can't wait to write the next scene!

Your reviews make me a better author, so let me know how I did!

c0c0, out.


	2. Chapter 2: How it Began: Part 2

AN: Hey guys! So, I don't really have an updating schedule for this story, (or any other future ones if you guys decide "hey, this person isn't half terrible!") so just wanted to put that out there. I'm honestly really flattered by the follows, favorites and reviews you guys gave the story! It means a lot to me, really! So, without any further ado,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Sonic the Hedgehog (sadly), or anything for the matter besides the plot that poofed into my head one night.

He made his way through the streets, walking with his head low. He could feel the cool breeze blow in his quills, and smell the crisp air. Normally, he would love this weather, running through the leaves, going to every fall festival that came their way. He would be buying costumes and candy, pumpkins to carve and decorations to scare. But here he was, walking through the streets, alone. It was a dangerous thing to do, to let his mind flow freely; to let him contemplate the random. Why was he alone? He usually loved being around others. It made him feel happy inside to be in their company.

The reason: It was _their_ anniversary.

The day Amy had gone missing. It was a puzzle to him. Of course, he felt self-blame. After she ran away, that fateful day eight years ago, from Never Lake, he had felt like a jerk. Did he regret his words? No. Not at the time. ' _But that was eight years ago_.' He thought. ' _Guess it's true. You don't know what you have until it's gone_.' Her disappearance only made him grow more attached. Sure, he knew she loved him. He knew she had an obsession over him ever since they were both small, small children. She would run around, always saying how they would get married. How they would be together forever.

' _If only that were true_.' He repeated in his head to himself. After a couple years, she had lost her childish crush. Sure, she still liked him eight years ago, but maybe it was more discreet. He hadn't noticed it. She didn't move on, but she also didn't go into her crazy, obsessive fan-girl mode.

As soon as he spoke the words on the last day he saw her, at Never Lake, he instantly regretted it. It came out more forced then he liked. He was an idiot at the time, he'll admit. 'An idiot to let her go' he said to himself sadly. After she ran away, he forced himself not to chase her; to turn the other direction. Maybe if he had chased her, she would be here today.

She might be hanging on to his arm, and laughing with him while they walked through the forest near by her house, seeing all of the beautiful colors of the trees. Would he wait awhile to confess his feelings? Heck yeah! But, bottom line, she was gone. Today marked the eighth year they were apart. Eighth year he had spent alone, regretting everything he did in the past. On these days, he didn't much like to visit friends or be social. Around this time of year, he was so depressed and anti-social. He distanced himself and only let his thoughts keep him company.

He usually spent it at home, lights off, in the dark. He would stare at a picture of the whole team together at the park one day. Tails on the far right, with his inventor goggles on his head and brown leather gloves on. He had been working on one of his inventions a while ago, before being dragged to the park. Cream was next to him, making a peace symbol with her hands and laughing. Not too far away was Sonia and Manic, leaning against each other, arms wrapped around one another. They had been forced to 'get along' for the picture. They smiled and posed, silently waiting for this to be over with.

Next to them was Rouge and Knuckles. Knuckles was standing with his arms crossed, blushing beet red but managing to smile naturally as the albino bat stood next to him, smirking. She knew the cause of his blush, and she knew it was her. In front of the group stood Sonic and…

Amy.

The bright pink hedgehog had her arm wrapped around back, resting her head on his shoulder for the moment. She looked happy, not forced, but happy. Sonic was the same, with the tiniest hint of red on his muzzle. He had his arm wrapped around Amy's small waist, and the other hanging loosely on his side.

Things had been good back then. He didn't have a care in the world. His world couldn't have been running smoother for himself. He would sigh to himself, thinking back to those days, letting his mind wander. Today was no different. In fact, he was making his way home, slowly, to do just that.

But fate had other plans for him.

As he rounded a corner, he was startled when his wrist communicator started beeping. He tapped a few buttons on the screen and Tails' holographic picture popped up. "Sonic!" He could instantly tell that something was blocking the signal. "Eggman!" * _static_ * "To Pearl Beach quick-"* _static_ * "Hurry!" *more static. Finally the signal got cut completely, as his screen went off.

Eggman? He's been quiet for a couple years now. Almost everyone assumed that he gave up and tried at a normal life. Others were staying on guard, claiming that he'd be back and attack when they'd least expected. Boy, were they right now. From what Tails had said, they were in serious trouble. So, being the fastest thing alive that he is, he took off sprinting towards Pearl Beach. ' _Not how I wanted to spend today._ ' He thought angrily to himself. ' _Can't a hero get a little peace and quiet_?' Apparently, not. As he was making his way to the beach, he couldn't help but notice multiple helicopters flying over to his destination.

This must be more serious than I thought." He muttered to himself as he picked up the pace. In the distance, he could see different blurs fighting something, but he couldn't tell what. It didn't help that a giant rock/cliff mountain was blocking his way of the beach. " _Why is that there anyway_?" he questioned. It could've been there before and he just hadn't noticed, but he was pretty sure it was new.

As he neared, he felt the ground shake tremendously. Whatever they were up against, it must be big.

" _It's just Eggman. It can't seriously be something that dangerous_." he said, trying to comfort himself. " _Nothing we can't handle_."

Boy was I in for a big surprise.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for not updating sooner, but like I said, I don't exactly have a schedule planned. I know, it's bad of me, and I'll try to work one out. But hey, not all authors are perfect.

As for Amy, she'll appear in either the next chapter or the one after that. I'm always so nervous to post these, hoping that I don't do anything wrong. Let me know how I did in this one and if there is anything I can improve on.

Reviews make me a better author, so tell me everything! See ya'll later.

c0c0, out.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**AN: Hey guys! Long time no see! *shields self while objects are thrown* Yeah, I could've expected that, if any of you guys actually are interested in seeing more. I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm not going to lie, I've been lazy. I appreciate the reviews and I love the feedback, the follows and favorites, but anytime I try to update one of my fanfics, or even start up Microsoft Word, I just get so nervous and close it down. I'm still learning the hang of things on this website, writing wise. But I promise, I will update more frequently. Now, enough of my blabbering, let's get the boring stuff out of the way and get to the action! I also apologize for my logic in this chapter if I got anything wrong let me know and I will try to fix it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Microsoft Word (since it was mentioned), or any other references I may make in this story!**

…

A big shock for our blue protagonist when he got to the battle scene, even though he already saw them, was the sheer size of the robot armada. Sure, they had faced larger, but these robots were different. He decided to investigate them when he got closer.

This was Eggman they were talking about right? The fat old man who came up with flawed and weak plans? The person Sonic had taken down multiple times, and could probably still do so in his sleep? The man that, no matter how many times Sonic beat and foiled, would still come back for another can of whoopin'?

He made a mental note to ask around and try to sort it out later. Right now, his focus was on the battle field. When Tails had called, he sounded serious and urgent. Tails had some, if not the best, technology on Mobius. The interruption and static to him just made it all the more serious. Eggman must have been blocking his distress signal.

'Stop it!' he said to himself. 'You're focus is on the battle, not anything else besides Eggman and taking him down. No theories, mind wandering, or questions.' He breathed out a sigh nodded, as if to confirm to himself his thoughts, and picked up the pace. Finally, he got to the section of the battle. What he saw couldn't have been more shocking.

Before him was an army; but not just any army. Typically, for Eggman, it was an army of robots, robotic crabs or beetles, bugs or just minor robots. Ones that with just one spin dash, he could take out ten. But these robots were something more. You could tell Eggman was trying to step up his game. Looking as built as Knuckles, and near the same height. They were dark, dark purple and black for the bases, and had blazing red eyes. They had metal fists and even fingers, but no legs: they just hovered around. This seemed like a typical robot. Could be taken down easily right?

Wrong.

Seeing as how they were fighting and studying their movements, Sonic figured they were built to collect data and use it against their opponent, learning as they go.

These robots weren't the toughest, but the amount they came in was what made it most difficult.

The condition of his team wasn't looking so great either.

Tails was half buried in the sand, blood running from his mouth, black eye and multiple scars. He most likely had some internal damage as well. Cream was by him, holding back tears, trying to stay strong and keep it together. There wasn't too much she could do, but she was doing what she could. Next to her to help was a little first aid kit. They were in a section a little ways away from battle, one of Tail's contraptions shielding them from any attack. Over the course of eight years, Cream and Tails have both aged, appearance and mind wise.

Tails is noticeably taller, almost taller than Sonic. His once high pitched voice has now lowered quite a bit, but not sounding like he's talking with a baritone voice. His eyes and face has stayed the same, still the orange color and ice blue hue for his pupils, but his muzzle is a little more pronounced. With the years, like most people would believe, his mind has also aged. Gaining more and more knowledge up there by the day, he's managed to come up with medical, engineering, and world changing theories. He just hasn't put any out there for approval yet.

(Not trying to sound like a pedophile here, when I describe cream. .) Then there's cream. She's aged quite a bit. 8 years later, she's already 17! She was devastated when Amy disappeared. The two were practically family, sisters until death. Though the gang offered support and comfort to her and to ourselves as well, her disappearance really took a toll on all of us. Maybe Cream the most. Vanilla was there, yes, but after Amy's disappearance, there was a noticeable difference. She acted more distant, kind of lost and numb. So, without a model or good influence to guide her, Cream completely ditched the innocent, cute style for something a little more mature. Her ears came all the way down to her knees, and on the left ear she had three small, circular, metal piercings going down the line. Her chocolate brown eyes stayed the same, but dark, very dark orange hair completely covers her right eye. Her hair travels all the way down and stops just below her ankles, tied with a simple gray hair tie, only at the very end though. It was curvy and wavy, and framed her face and body quite nicely. Body figure wise, she wasn't looking too bad either. She had maybe B or C cup sized breasts, slim waist but not a complete stick figure. Her legs had gotten much, much longer and that added to her height of being a head smaller than Tails.

Now, back to the outfit she chose to take up, with ditching the 6-year-old-school-girl look.

Her neck had a dark gray choker around it that seemed to be attached to her top. She had an orange crop top that stopped an inch beneath her breasts. In the middle, showing some cleavage was an 'x' mark. It had no sleeves around the shoulders, but picked up at her elbows and down were black. At her wrist was orange leather, fingerless gloves that took over. On her right arm were two ribbons, one red and one blue. She always said they had some special meaning, but never told us what.

For bottoms, she wore black short shorts with a brown belt tied over. They stopped just above her thighs, where there was a small gap of skin before a pair of long, brown boots came. On these boots were a few pockets, since she didn't have anywhere else to put anything.

In Rouges opinion, overall, she looked more mature and badass. I would say the same thing, as she actually knows how to fight and is pretty good in the fighting skill.

Rouge was desperately trying to dodge the attacks of the robots and fly in, but was having trouble being her old nimble, flexible self. After all, it had almost been a decade. Even though she was already pretty mature, her clothing choice has changed greatly. Ditching the very revealing heart top, gloves and boots with black pants, she decided to wear normal, everyday clothing. Was it still revealing? Yes. Old habits die hard I guess. If we ever have a fighting emergency, she wears a solid black, flexible but tight looking body suit. However, on this suit, the sleeves, starting at the very crease of her shoulder, are not present. The top part also reached up and covered all of her neck. She paired this whole thing for battle with some black combat/heel boots. Appearance wise, she kept her makeup mostly the same but let her albino hair grow down to her shoulder blades, normally just straight or curled at the very bottoms. But that was typically for special occasions.

Personality wise, Rouge was exactly the same gal she had been 8 years ago, maybe a little bit more level headed and calm (but not to a great ordeal.)

I switched my gaze from her over to Knucklehead, where, if you looked closely, you could find beads of sweat start to form a lot around his body. It's understandable from what I saw, trying his hardest to dodge the blows and throw some of his own. Obviously he was having trouble since, like my theory proved, these bots were designed to improve and get more accustomed to our fighting style. Over time he hadn't changed much. His structure and figure had improved a little, but no major differences.

Even over how much time they've spent together, Cream and Tails, and Knuckles and Rouge, are still. Not. Together!

Since I'm describing what everyone looks like and how they've aged now, I guess I'll go ahead and do myself.

With the years gone passed, I've become the very definition of sexy. My amazing cobalt quills are soft to the touch and seem to shine in the light as my amazing, ripped muscles but almost every male on the planet to shame, and yes, girls still gawk at my amazingness. What can I say? I'm just too irresistible- (*WHACK* Ow! c0c0, what was that for?! *Don't go boasting about yourself. These people don't want to hear how your huge ego hasn't changed at all.* I'm not boasting my huge ego. I'm describing my amazing sexiness! *Sonic, I think we all know Shadow alone is ten times sexier than you. Now, I'm so sure that these people don't want to hear about how you still have a big head, that I would bet all the chaos emeralds on it. Give them a real description, would ya?* Fine…)

With the years gone past, without bragging about my awesomeness (which is clearly there, no matter what c0c0 says.) nothing much had changed. First of all, I will say I grew quite a bit. Not as tall as Knuckles, but just a head smaller. My quills have grown out some more, but not by much as I try to keep them in check. Though I don't wear my old buckle shoes anymore, I still keep them in a safe place. Old memories, you know? Lastly, during the cold months and most of the time in general, I've decided that I didn't want to be running around completely naked anymore. Instead of an iconic outfit, I just throw on whatever looks good and head out the door. Currently I'm wearing a white and green and light blue navy button up with regular jeans, and red and white striped sneakers. Even though I left the old shoes, it didn't mean that I couldn't try to find ones like them. But enough about images and how we've all aged.

On to the battle front! We've made at least a dent in the whole battle, and everyone's pretty exhausted.

With everyone so tired and our strength slowly diminishing, I decided to go ahead and step on in. So, I get into my position and spin dash in, catching a few robots my surprise and ramming right through them. 'Three down, five million more to go!'

As I was fighting my opponent, I heard a loud cracking sound to my right. Startled and hearing it was a bone cracking sound, I turn to see Knuckles on the ground. He laid there, unconscious I'm sure, face and body down, with an arm I'm almost certain, Is not supposed to be bent like that.

Almost Immediately Rouge rushes to his side, leaving her position. She goes over to his side and tries picking him up, only for him to wince in pain every time.

Noticing her leave from their fight and her vulnerability, the robot from earlier jumps in behind her. Behind him, his friend that took out knuckles. With both closing in on the echidna and bat, I use my super speed and get into the spin dash form, ramming through the two robots that were taken by surprise.

Since Rouge is down and trying to help the poor knucklehead, and the other two are currently out, it seems to be just me. I could normally take a pretty big group by myself, but again, these robots weren't you're typical Eggman ones; they were more enhanced.

I looked at all of them surrounding me, and my confidence lowered a deal. I switched my focus to Rouge. "Get Knuckles out of here! Take him over to the section where Cream is with Tails. They need some help over there, and I'm sure Cream can take care of him!" She looked at me and nodded, picking the echidna up carefully and flying him over. Reason I say to help them? Some robots, these guys being somewhat intelligent, noticed the team missing and were beating down the shields and contraptions to get where tails and Cream, and now Rouge and Knuckles are.

She finally lands and exchanges a few words with Cream before slipping outside the shields and defending them off.

I nod to myself and turn my attention to the armada of robots heading towards me.

'I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Fastest, Bravest thing alive. I can handle a bunch of stupid Eggman robots!' I think to myself over and over in my mind.

With that last rope of confidence, I hold onto it for dear life and charge towards them.

Sometime later, a quarter of the robots are down and dead. But like I said, only a quarter.

As I continue fighting, a thought crosses my mind: Why isn't GUN here to help?

Defender of the United Nations, the military, isn't here on this giant army? What's up with that?

My thoughts are soon interrupted as I got snapped into reality with a punch in the jaw. Looking at the robot responsible, I quickly leap over and take it down. GUN should be here, helping us with this battle. It's not like it's a small one. We're on a beach for Chaos's sakes! Someone had to be smart enough to call in backup.

Minutes later, I hear helicopter noises over my head and look up to see a news helicopter flying over us, recording all of the battle.

That just fuels my anger. Finally someone else shows up, but not to help. **To film the thing! If people wanted to know what's going on, look outside your window!**

I growl and continue fighting, stealing glances every once in a while to the rest of the team. Cream moved on from Tails, doing all she could it seemed and was working on Knuckles. Rouge seemed to be doing fine defending the area, but you could tell she was getting exhausted quickly.

Weren't we all? My muscles were ready to give out any second, and just collapse on the ground and pass out. This stress wasn't good to put on me, but what else could I do? Let Eggman win? Not a chance. Never a chance.

The sound of the helicopter doesn't seem to go away, but seems to be getting louder. I ignore it though, thinking they just flew down a little more to get a better view. When it becomes louder, I can't hold back my curiosity and look up, only to see another news copter. But a couple other besides it. Three, to be exact, now that I look at it more.

Finally! I don't have to fight alone! I can take a break to go check on the team. I fight some more, waiting for soldiers to come off and deploy but that never comes. Instead, maybe something better happens. All three pull out their copter guns and I see men peeking outside, all ready to shoot at the army. Then I hear, over the speaker, "Eggman! We have you surrounded on land and air. Surrender now or we will not hesitate."

Eggman, watching the thing unfold, just sits in his egg carrier. I thought he'd be scared or worried, but disturbingly, he only chuckles. "Really? Do you now? Hesitate to do what? Shoot me? My army? I'd like to see you try, you pathetic excuse of a military." The commander waits a while, while the robots and I freeze, waiting for a response. "Surrender or we will be forced to use and deploy what will most likely be your doom."

My curiosity grew more as I listened to GUN. His doom? Was it an extra huge military? Shadow? Some huge doomsday device? A large machine? I was hoping Eggman wouldn't surrender, just part of me, because I wanted to see what this weapon was. Luck, that day, was on my side.

Eggman laughed and taunted, "Come at me! Nothing you could possibly think could destroy me. Deploy it, let me see."

"As you wish." Some more guns popped out of the helicopters, on all three. This was it? More guns? That was their secret weapon?

I sighed to myself. As much as that would help, it might not be able to defeat all these robots.

…

But then, the unthinkable happened. Out of the sky, from the cargo hold of the ships, I see a blur fall from the sky.

A bomb? That wouldn't help either. Omega? Could he be flying out of there? Now that I looked more closely at it, my heart stopped.

The blur was pink.

For a second, my mind was racing. Pink. GUN didn't paint things pink At all.

What could be pink? 'Maybe it's her.' I thought. 'No, shut up. It can't be. She most likely died a long time ago. Get it out of your head.' I convinced myself that it wasn't her. It couldn't be. She must've been dead for all this time, right? It couldn't be her. No.

But part of me was hoping…yearning…wanting it to be her. Part of me knew it was. That little voice in the back of my head was whispering to me that it was. To stay hopeful.

When it finally landed, a huge wave of shock leveled out around it. Most everyone, everything got a little knockback and sand flung at them. After getting back up and clearing my eyes of the sand, I turned towards the figure. That's when my heart stopped. My breathe caught in my throat, and I couldn't breathe. The figure stood there, tall and brave, looking Eggman straight in the eye with a scowl.

 _It's her. It's really. Her._

…

 _ **Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Remember, I don't own any of the characters, their images, or anything else referenced. The plot if mine, fully though.**_

 _ **It's her, yes! Finally! Though I'm having trouble thinking of what to do for her. I want her to be remodeled into a whole new person, y'know? If you have any suggestions on appearance, weapon (I Wanna do something to the old hammer. It could remain the mallet, or be replaced with another big weapon, like a sword, daggers, scythe, who knows?), and clothing wise. And, if you want to give any suggestions for any other traits or powers she might've picked up, please message me and put any ideas in the review. I hope I did okay! Thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **c0c0, out.**_


End file.
